User blog:WanderingSkull/Joel vs. Lara Croft (2013)
Survivors The world and people who we once were are gone. All the remains is an infinite frontier left behind by the desolation that ravaged our homes and minds. These two have fought great circumstances to survive and even try to thrive in their new environments. Surviving the greatest odds that were tossed their way just to protect the most valuable people in their lives and were determined to push themselves. Joel: Guardian who journeyed across America on a mission'' VS. ''Lara Croft: '' Young adventurer who was reborn as a survivor'' Joel (Represented by Mr. Cfp Of Ice-T Puppy Inc.) Twenty years after the initial plague that eliminated millions of people across the United States, Joel is known as a man who runs drugs and weapons through the quarantine zone in Boston. At some point he also became acquainted with a woman known as Tess, who maintains the Boston branch of the underground market and specializes in contraband. The two appear to work with each other frequently, and they seem to have a respectful alliance at the start of the game. The two are tasked with the job of transporting a fourteen year old girl named Ellie to the Fireflies' Capitol Building. Joel is reluctant to smuggle Ellie, but eventually follows Tess on the journey. On the way there, Joel leaves the task of taking care of Ellie to Tess. Tess is usually the one who calms the frightened girl down, while Joel is the one who clears out the infected. When the three finally reach the Capitol building, they find the place filled with dead Fireflies. Tess suddenly becomes hysterical, and eventually reveals that the reason that Ellie was so important to her is because Tess herself was bitten during the trip to the Capitol Building. Joel is visibly upset and refuses to allow Tess to sacrifice herself as they escape, but he's pushed away by Tess. Joel and Ellie see Tess' dead body as the military begins to enter the building. He gets Ellie out of the building, but refuses to talk about Tess. Joel promised Marlene he would rescue Ellie from a nearby boarding house and bring her to a secretive group known as the Fireflies because she is immune to the infection and can possibly create a cure of the infection. Some time after the escape, military authorities find out and begin pursuing them as they commence their journey west across what remains of the United States. Weapons Melee= *Whatever he can use **Shivs **2X4 **Bats **Pistol Whipping **Machete **Pipe **Hatchet **Etc. *Note: Joel will initially start off with a shiv, pistol whip and metal pipe for melee weapons. He can find/craft the others around the environment. |-|Sidearm= *Sidearm: Colt Defender **Capacity: 8 rounds **Action: Semi-Auto **Effective Range: 50m **Feed System: 8-round detachable box magazine **Round: 9mm |-|Hand Cannon= *Hand Cannon: El Diablo **Capacity: 3 rounds **Action: Double-Action **Effective Range: 50m **Feed System: 3-round cylinder **Round: .454 Casull **Scope Attached |-|Shotgun= *Shotgun: Ithaca 37 **Capacity: 4 shells **Action: Pump-Action **Effective Range: 50m **Feed System: 4-round tubular magazine **Round: 12 Gauge **Has butt stock |-|Long= *Rifle: Winchester 70 **Capacity: 5 Rounds **Action: Bolt-Action **Effective Range: 800m **Round: 30-36 rifle |-|Special= *Special: Flamethrower **Capacity: Two Fuel Tanks **Shoots fire **Range: 64 meters |-|Explosive= *Explosives: Various **Nail Bombs **Smoke Bombs **Molotov Cocktails **Joel will start off with one of each at the beginning, but must craft to make more of them. Shiv.jpg|Joel using one of his crafted shivs 9mm Pistol.jpg|Colt Defender El Diablo Pistol.jpg|El Diablo Shotgun TLoU.jpg|Ithaca 37 Hunting Rifle.jpg|Winchester 70 Flamethrower TLoU.jpg|Flamethrower Nail Bomb.jpg|Nail Bomb Smoke Bomb.png|Smoke Bomb Molotov Cocktail.png|Molotov Cocktail Lara Croft (Represented by The Skull That Wanders) Fresh from education and in search of lost relics, a 21-year-old Lara Croft journeys to an island off the coast of Japan aboard the Endurance, a salvage vessel helmed by Captain Conrad Roth. While venturing through the Dragon's Triangle, the Endurance is struck by a violent storm and splits in two, stranding everyone on an isolated island. Lara attempts to reach the rest of the group, but is captured by a strange, savage man and trapped in his cave home. Lara manages to escape, but is wounded in the process via a metal bar that impales her lower left abdomen and causes the cave to collapse, killing her captor. Lara is then faced with the nightmare of the island and must kill to survive, while attempting to reach her friends. Weapons Melee=] *Climbing Axe **Material: Steel **Overall Length: 20in |-|Sidearm= *Sidearm: Beretta 92SB **Capacity: 15 rounds **Action: Semi-Auto **Effective Range: 50m **Muzzle Velocity: 381m/s **Feed System: 15-round detachable box magazine **Round: 9mm |-|Hand Cannon= *Hand Cannon: Desert Eagle Mark XIX **Capacity: 7 rounds **Action: Semi-Auto **Effective Range: 50m **Muzzle Velocity: 470m/s **Feed System: 7-round detachable box magazine **Round: .50 Action Express |-|Shotgun= *Shotgun: Winchester M1912 **Capacity: 6 shells **Action: Pump-Action **Effective Range: 40m **Feed System: 6-round tubular magazine **Round: 12 Gauge **No butt stock |-|Long= *Long: AK-47 **Capacity: 30 Rounds **Action: Full-Auto **Effective Range: 350m **Muzzle Velocity: 715m/s **Feed System: 30-round detachable box magazine **Round: 7.62x39mm **Rate Of Fire: 600 RPM |-|Special= *Special: Bow & Arrow **Maximum Range: Varies **Ammo: Steel-head arrows |-|Explosive= *Explosive: Grenade Launcher **40mm Grenade **Effective Range: 150m **Muzzle Velocity: 76m/s **Attached to AK-47 X-Factor Joel / Lara Creativity- 85 / 80 Joel is surprisingly intelligent despite his humble background. He can easily craft a several kinds of improvised explosives, as well as shivs and modifying existing weapons. He can also find unconventional routes when normal routes are blocked. Lara, while smart is much more in reference to book smart and hasn't displayed any extraordinary creativity compared to Joel's own abilities. Her real experience when it comes to being creative is solving puzzles during her journey through the island. Strength- 80 / 75 Joel has incredible strength, easily wounding and even killing people in a hand-to-hand fight. He can easily slam a person's skull in on a counter, or knock them out with a punch. Lara maintains a sense of physical fitness due to her youth, but lacks any experience in hand-to-hand combat and melee fights tend to be sloppy and unorganized. Survival Skills- 80 / 85 Joel has managed to survive for an incredibly long time, gaingin a variety of skills. Although starting as a construction worker, Joel quickly learned to adapt in the apocalypse by smuggling, fighting, and killing for what he needs. Lara had to survive on an island filled with horrors and was limited in her ability to rest for a moment. This allowed her to develop skills in order to survive along with the teachings of her mentor, Conrad have refined her skills in the wild. Agility- 70 / 80 Joel may be able to run rather fast, but he isn't quite as agile as most. His physical speed is impressive, but he isn't incredibly nimble in moving around obstacles. Once again, Lara due to her youth is quicker on her feet and has been able to escape collapsing structures due her speed. Whether it be dodging falling rocks, using quick stealth or running on an exploding bridge, Lara has shown superb agility. Brutality- 80 / 70 Joel is more than willing to kill, maim, and torture for what he needs. Although, these almost always come from necesity, having only a few passion-fueled killings. Lara is still very much new to killing and does not have much a stomach for it atleast from the get go. She's willing to push herself to protect her friends, but in comparison to Joel is much more hesitant and inexperienced in being brutal. Experience- 100 / 80 From rival smugglers to a wide variety of Cordyceps, Joel has taken on and defeated a large sum of foes. He's managed to survive for almost twenty years in a brutal, new society. Lara has experience fighting Solarii and some animals, but other than that she is limited in the amount of time she has spent fighting enemies which has atmost been a few days. Battle Chapter 21: The Dusty Road Ahead '' Two companions walk slowly down the road, heading esstward into the dark night. One of them, a middle-aged man with black hair laced with dots of greying strands and crisp snowflakes, adjusts his backpack into a more comfortable position. Trudging loudly to the crunch of thick snow, the man sighs as his fellow traveller- a teenage girl with light brown hair- starts to break the silence. "I still can't believe you wanted to be a singer." Joel chuckles slightly, turning backward to his companion. "It's all true, Ellie. I'm actually not that bad with an acoustic." Elllie raises her eyebrow at Joel, who merely nods in response. "No fucking way!" "Yeah; Johnny Cash, Conway Twitty- I could see myself up there with the country legends." Joel comments, beginning to hum to himself. Ellie laughs, keeping the conversation going. "Why country? Thought Michael Jackson was, like, the biggest star in the whole goddamn world back then." Joel shrugs. "I don't really know, to be quite honest. My friends were big fans, but I wasn't that into him myself." "I think a big reason was because I liked guitar. Back when I was, about...probably thirteen or fourteen years old, my old man got me a guitar. A Gibson L-4, damn nice instrument. I swear, I probably drove my little brother mad with how long I'd play that sucker every day. Ellie laughs, and it's Joel's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funnny now?" "I can just see you now, sitting in your room. Rocking some ugly mullet while jammin' away to "Amarillo by Morning" or some shit like that." "Hey, I could rock a damn good mullet." "When we get to Tommy's, I'll ask for his opinion." The two then continue walking in silence, for a brief moment. Finally, Ellie decided to continue the subject. "Sing me a song." Joel thought for a moment, then replied. "I'll sing any song- you just gotta whistle the tune." Ellie tried a simple melody, but broughtout a series of small, raspy spits. "Fuck you." ---- ''Prologue: Welcome Back How long had it been? '' These thoughts raced through the young woman’s mind as she ran through the streets of the once bustling city. The past twenty years had taken its toll upon the urban environment and what was once urban sprawl was completely abandoned. Vines had steadily climbed their way upside apartment buildings, moss littered the ground but most shocking of all was the eerie silence of streets minus the crunching of snow as the woman’s boots crushed the fresh powder beneath her feet. The snowfall of an impending winter only further fueled the woman’s feelings of isolation. ''How long had it been? '' Her thoughts now shifted to her friends that had struggled and survived with for so long on that rotting island. And yet the moment they reached their perceived civilization and then....those things came out and attacked their boat. First went Jonah, the crew had been working together to hold off the creatures, but it soon became apparent that there were simply too many for them to handle. Jonah had given his life to allow them to escape as the creatures broke through the door. She could still hear Jonah’s roars of anger and later agony before all returned to silence. Then came Joslin, who went looking for extra parts to fix up an escape vehicle. That was four weeks ago and a week later before Joslin never returned and Sam and Lara were forced to move on. They had later found her corpse in a local garage with a bullet having gone through her head and several dead bandits nearby. Finally there was Sam, Lara had to personally put her down. The events had happened about a week ago during a typical supply run. Lara had lowered her guard and all too soon everything came crashing down as the creatures came bursting through. Among them was a particularly large one which had kept Lara distracted as Sam held off the others. Once the monstrosities had fallen, Lara had learned the true cost of her carelessness. During the ensuing battle Sam had been bitten and both understood the consequences of such an injury. This was the point of no return and with a few parting words, Lara raised her firearm, her arm still shaking. ''I’ll see you around, Lara. '' Sam smiled with tears going down her face. And with that the sound of a round had broken her thoughts and ended the life of her final companion. And yet as she continued on through the storm, just looking for shelter and a place to lie down, her thoughts shifted once more. ''How long had it been? As she stumbled into the grocery store for a brief respite from the storm, she would find out. ---- More rice, I guess. Joel begrudgingly backpacked three boxes of Uncle Ben's rice- but the rolling wheels of a crashed grocery cart interrupted his train of thought. Becoming cautious of the sudden noise, Joel's hand reached for his piece and gently lifted the weapon. Moving as quietly as he could muster, not wanting to alert the possible foe. Lara cursed as the cart smacked against the small fridge, in her haste in gain her next meal- several cans of beans and a several jars of rather questionable origin, she had neglected her surroundings. These thoughts fell to the back of her mind as she looked up- before her stood a man who had aged well into his 40s, his graying beard, hair and dirty appearance kept her instantly on guard. Quickly reaching for her rifle and aiming it as the man spoke. "Just lower the weapon. And we'll talk." For a moment, Lara's face softened, she'd be running all this time and yet this was the first person she'd met in what seemed to be like years to not emit hostility upon meeting her. Lowering her rifle, Lara examined the man once more as he also began lowering his weapon, gaining a sense of relief that she didn't also want any trouble. But then once more her mind drifted to the thoughts of the island and the men who at first seemed peaceful, but then would immediately pull a gun on her the moment she turned her back. All those who had died just because she was not strong enough to fight back in the first place and now she was alone. "Look, me and my friend were heading towards a place that I know. A safe place, you can tag along." Joel continued walking towards the girl, but suddenly she seemed off, like her mind had just stopped processing the current situation. Looking at her hands, he noticed the grip tighten and her eyes emit the same look he had for so long. His eyes opened and he spouted a curse. "Oh, shit." A burst of automatic fire rained upon Joel managing to nick his shoulder as he jumped out of the way. Hiding behind his cover, Joel blindly fired two rounds towards the young girl. Both missed, but caused the girl to fall back and find her own cover. Have to get out of here and back to Ellie. Were the first things that crossed Joel's mind as he began looking for the nearest exit. After a few moments of search, he spotted one not so far away, but path left him wide open to retaliation. Look in a shattered piece of glass he noticed the woman moving towards, rifle still raised. Sighing, Joel tucked his sidearm back into his jeans and unlatched his next weapon. Now or never. And in one swift motion, Joel launched himself above the cover let loose a stream of hot flames and from his perspective engulfed the young girl as he dropped the weapon and made his escape. As he did so, a sharp pain ripped through his leg and caused him to stumble. "Sonuvabitch!" He shouted looking back seeing that the woman still stood, but her burning coat having fallen only a few feet behind her. There was no more time to worry about his wound, Joel pushed himself to continue his trek, only taking a moment to draw his sidearm and fire several more shots at the young girl, this time he got lucky as one of the wild rounds nailed the rifle forcing her to discard her now useless weapon. TBF Voting & Information *Full Votes: Clear grammar and writing style. Votes can be broken up into the edges above or multiple paragraphs can be typed in order to count as a full vote. *Half Votes: Readable grammar and writing. Votes with quick and short edges for all of the comparisons will be lowered or small paragraphs with moderate amount of detail. *No Vote: Single sentence votes are generally frowned upon by the community along with myself. Lacking are sort of detail and having terrible spelling with also lower the value of the to 0 provided their was no clear effort to even attempt to spell correctly. *The battle will take place in ruined city with a plentiful amount of sniping locations and cover scattered around. Materials will be scattered around city for Joel to make use of for weapons aka crowbars, hatchets, shivs, and other materials to make weapons out of. There will be an outlying forest and match will take place during winter. *Voting will ended at a later date Category:Blog posts